Mask De Masculine
Summary Tier: '''At least '''7-D Name: Mask De Masculine, Epithet "S"- "The Superstar" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "S" Age: Unknown Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+ (Defeated Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika with relative ease) | Town level+ (Defeated Kensei and Rose), Large Town level with Star Murder Punch | Large Town level+ | At least Large Town level+ Range: Several meters to a few kilometers with beam attacks Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic Durability: Small Town level+ to Town level (Survived Kensei's punches) | Large Town level (Can tank his own punches, withstood Renji's slash) | ' '''Large Town level+' | At least Large Town level+ Lifting Strength: At least '''Superhuman, possibly much higher (given Mask is a strength-based fighter) Striking Power: Class KT | Class KT+ | At least Class KT+ | At least Class KT Stamina: Considerably High (Could recover his stamina and injuries when receiving cheers from James) Standard Equipment: His Subordinate, James ; Sanrei Belt Intelligence: Above-average intellect (pierced his own eardrums without hesitation to counter the ability of Rose's Bankai), though normally rather dull, skilled and knowledgeable on the basics of combat Weaknesses: Quite arrogant; Killing James, his subordinate, prevents him from gaining power-ups (though James will eventually reborn as long as Mask is alive) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Regeneration (Low-level) (with cheers from James) -Power Augmentation (with cheers from James) -Can fire star-shaped energy beams -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Flight Key: Base (Pre-Cheer) | Post-Cheer | Star Power Up | Quincy Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-Hand-to-Hand Combat': Mask is quite proficient in unarmed combat, using it as his sole means of fighting. In battle, he frequently uses wrestling moves, such as dropkicks, elbow slams, and clotheslines. Additionally, Mask is proficient enough to have created his own unarmed fighting techniques. :⦁'Star Eagle Kick': Mask delivers a devastating knee kick to his opponent. : ⦁'Star Headbutt': Grabbing his opponent's head, Mask rams his forehead into theirs. : ⦁'Star Rocket Headbutt': Mask propels himself towards his opponent and rams into them headfirst. The impact carries enough force to create a massive explosion. : ⦁'Star Dropkick': Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to knock them through several buildings. '-James': James is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man who follows Mask around during his battles, carrying a small bell around with him. His cheers act as a source to Mask's "The Superstar" ability, increasing all of his physical attributes as long as James continues to cheer him on. James can still cheer even while bifurcated by the enemy. James also possesses amazing regeneration abilities. When cut into pieces he can grow a new copy of himself from each piece of himself. So long as Mask is alive, James will eventually be reborn. However, when Mask dies, James also dies. '-The Superstar': Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike. He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from Kensei's Bankai. The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with James' cheers healing his damaged eardrums. : ⦁'Star Flash': Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of the star on his mask, Mask fires a star-shaped beam which is powerful enough to easily pierce a captain-level opponent. : ⦁'Star Satsujin Punch' (Star Murder Punch): When Mask is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact. Mask refers to it as the "hammer of justice". : ▪Star Power Up: After receiving enough cheering from James, Mask is able to power up to a new form in a process he calls Star Power Up. In this powered-up state, Mask's mask changes to a black mask with a stylized black and white star pattern. Most of his clothes disappear as he is only wearing black gloves and boots, wrestler shorts and champion's belt, and black stars that cover his nipples. This ability also links Mask's supporters to him, allowing James to be revived infinitely so long as Mask himself lives. ::: ⦁'Star Lariat': Upon transforming due to James' empowering cheers, Mask can use this technique, which he claims can punch an opponent one mile away. As such, he claims "the people" call this technique "One Mile Arts". He is also able to use this technique in rapid succession to overwhelm opponents. '-Sanrei Belt': Mask wears a belt with the buckle bearing the Wandenreich pentagram. Uniquely, this serves the same function as a Sanrei Glove: once released, this allows Mask to activate Quincy: Vollständig. ▪Quincy Vollständig: After powering up from James' cheering, Mask can use the Quincy: Vollständig. The buckle on his belt glows and envelopes Mask in light. Upon emerging, Mask gains a star-shaped Heiligenschein above his head, small wings on his chest, and a cape that doubles as his Quincy: Vollständig wings. :'-Flight': Using the cape/wings on his back, Mask can fly at high speeds. :⦁'Star Flash: Super Nova': Mask flies high into the sky and traces out a giant pentagram shape using the Reishi trail from his wings. Mask then flies above the pentagram and calls out the name of the attack, after which a massive star-shaped blast of energy crashes into the ground, creating an immense explosion upon impact Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach